De Bailes y Graduaciones
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Se acerca el fin del tercer año de la generación de las joyas y Erina se pregunta si debería estar presente en aquel lugar o simplemente lo mejor seria salir corriendo de allí...


Bueno, después de un tiempo de ausencia y de quebrarme la cabeza para poder escribir esta historia que tenia a la mitad, por fin pude terminarla y subirla para su lectura.

Espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejarme sus criticas y comentarios para saber que quieren más historias de esta pareja y que el fandom de Shokugeki no Soma no ha terminado aun.

Sin mas... Los dejo con la historia.

**Bailamos...**

Tal vez si decía que le dolía la cabeza podría escaparse de ese infierno al que la habían llevado sus amigas, ese lugar era el mismo centro de tortura, claro, desde su punto de vista… tal vez le daba demasiado valor a la palabra "amigas" al final de cuentas, siempre estaba la opción de volver a su despacho y cerrar con llave por dentro, después de todo… no era mas que un simple baile de graduación.

No era normal que en Totsuki se celebrara un baile de graduación para despedir a una generación, pero como siempre, su querida prima había estado viajando a Estados Unidos y se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de organizar uno para festejar la culminación de estudios de la generación número 92 de la academia culinaria.

Por supuesto que ella se había opuesto desde que Alice entro sin permiso a su oficina y le dijo su idea, pero nada puedo hacer cuando la votación con la Elite 10, fue de 8 votos a favor y 1 abstención; por lo que no le quedo de otro que anunciar el primer baile de graduación de la academia y dejar todo en manos de Alice, Hisako y Megumi.

Suspiro con resignación y miro desde de donde se encontraba sentada como diversos alumnos entraban al auditorio tomados de la mano y no puedo evitar sentir que su corazón se oprimía un poco y buscando quitarse esa sensación llevo su mano a su pecho como tratando de calentar ese vacío que se había ido formado desde su partida…

Después de todo lo ocurrido en Blue, la escena de la puerta de su oficina abriéndose de golpe y dejando a la vista a cierto chef pelirrojo con una bandeja de comida lista para ella… Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado y la cual pensó que podría vivir todos los días hasta la graduación, pero el gusto le duro poco, porque ese idiota había decidido irse de la academia sin previo aviso, lo que hizo que durante semanas estuviera del peor genio que había tenido durante toda su vida.

–Soma-kun estaría feliz de ver que aceptaste hacer este evento Nakiri-san– la voz de Megumi la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver su amiga que llevaba un hermoso vestido azul celeste, mismo que suponía había elegido para combinar con los ojos de su pareja, aunque no lo admitiera.

–Eh, si, si, creo que con su actual popularidad tendría a todas las chicas de primer año rodeándolo en la pista– dijo con enfado –Idiota mujeriego– susurro haciendo un puchero.

Megumi la miro con simpatía y un poco de tristeza, sabia que su amiga estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, pero justo cuando estaba empezando a describir eso, Soma había decidido irse de viaje por todo el mundo, lo que había causado que de nueva cuenta Erina dejara en el fondo de su corazón sus sentimientos.

–Conociéndolo estaría metido en la cocina preparando el mismo, la cena de todos– dijo detrás de ambas Hisako, quien les sonreía con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro.

Hisako había elegido un vestido de color plata que combinaba con detalles en gris y que Erina sabia, lo había escogió con el único propósito de ir a juego con el cabello de cierta persona obsesionada con las especias.

–Yo opino lo mismo prima, además, por el miedo que te tienen todos y todas en la academia, nadie se atrevería a acercarte a "tu" primer asiento– dijo Alice guiñándole el ojo al momento de pronunciar el "tu".

–Ya te dije que no es mi primer asiento, es el primer asiento de la academia– le contesto la rubia.

–Bueno, eso no fue lo que dijiste en aquella pijamada en la Estrella Polar o si E-R-I-N-A– le respondió con picardía la oji-roja y separando las letras de su nombre para molestar aun mas a su prima.

La rubia solo bufo como contestación y regreso su mirada a la pista de baile.

–Vamos chicas, no quiero que la depresión de Erina se pegue a nuestros vestidos– Alice tomo a Hisako y Megumi de las manos y las hizo girar en dirección a la pista de baile –Por cierto, prima, el abuelo me dijo que te quería ver bailar, aunque sea una canción, tu decides con quien– dijo esto ultimo casi con un grito que provoco que varios chicos voltearan en dirección a la directora.

Erina dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y levantándose de su lugar se dirigió a una de las salidas del gimnasio, realmente caminaba sin una dirección en concreto, simplemente dejaba que sus piernas decidieran el camino; al fin de cuentas su mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y para estas alturas ya le era imposible negar lo que su corazón gritaba desde aquella competencia.

Se detuvo frente a las escaleras del edificio y subió paso por paso en dirección al tejado, con cada escalón que subía sus pensamientos le recordaban toda la relación que había tenido con aquel idiota, desde el momento de conocerse en aquel examen en que lo había rechazado de la academia, hasta la preparación de aquel platillo… platillo que era para ella y para nadie mas…

Llego al ultimo de los escalones y con lentitud saco una llave de su pequeño bolso con la cual abrió la puerta que le daba acceso a un pequeño tejado que estaba convertido en un jardín, mismo que había sido realizado como un proyecto de los de primer año bajo su propia supervisión y que únicamente necesitaban instalar las luces para poder hacer la inaguración, por lo que únicamente ella y la encargada de aquel grupo tenían acceso.

Se acerco al barandal que rodeaba todo aquel hermoso jardín y se apoyo sobre el mismo para completar toda la escuela frente a ella; si alguien le hubiera dicho que antes de terminar de estudiar seria la directora de la escuela y tendría el poder para decidir el futuro de todo eso que tenia delante suyo, se hubiera reído y sobre todo le hubiera dado un sermón sobre como ella no solo estaría al frente de la academia, sino de todo el mundo culinario, pero si era sincera consigo mismo, en el fondo de su corazón, desde pequeña solo anhelaba poder preparar un platillo que su madre pudiera comer.

Pero sus pensamientos en ese momento no se preocupaban ya por aquello, sino que su cabeza la torturaba con el pensamiento de cierto primer asiento y aunque no lo iba admitir ante nadie en toda la academia, desde que había visto películas americanas sobre graduaciones siempre quiso que alguien la invitara y la llevara a una, le diera era típica rosa que se pone sobre la muñeca y el color de su vestido combinara con la corbata de su acompañante, pero sobre todo, quería saber que se sentía bailar una pieza romántica con alguien especial y si todo salía bien, le diera un beso de buenas noches a las puertas de su casa.

Su imaginación fue mas allá y se imagino que un chico pelirrojo con una cicatriz en su ceja era quien le extendía la mano y le pedía un baile, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y cambio la posición de su mirada dirigiéndola al cielo, donde un tapiz lleno de estrellas la recibió y a pesar de que aquella noche era hermosa, su corazón se sentía completamente vacío, no era la primera vez que se sentía así y aunque al principio no comprendía lo que pasaba con ella, el paso del tiempo junto a la ausencia del aquel pelirrojo le hizo darse cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de el.

–Me pregunto si también estas viendo las mismas estrellas que yo– se dijo para si misma –Creo que el idiota tenia un poco de razón, si me recuerdan a los…–

–Huevos de salmón– dijo una voz a sus espaldas al tiempo que diferentes luces se encendían a lo largo del jardín y le daban a aquel lugar una atmosfera completamente diferente.

El sonido de aquella voz hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo y solo atino a darse la vuelta sobre si misma para ver como un chico con traje negro se encontraba en la puerta de acceso al jardín y tenia su mano puesta sobre un apagador que hasta inicio de la semana no se encontraba allí, comenzó a caminar de forma lenta y mecánica hasta eliminar la distancia que lo separaba, se paro en seco frente aquella persona y con una lentitud extrema levanto su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de su acompañante…

–So…Soma– pregunto con inseguridad.

–Hola Prince…– Pero su contestación se murió en su garganta cuando la mano que segundos antes le acariciaba la mejilla le impacto una enorme bofetada que le hizo subir de forma automática su mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe y justo cuando iba a decir algo mas, sintió como las manos de aquella chica apretaban sus mejillas y le hacían agacharse hasta su altura para terminar viéndose directamente a los ojos.

–Eres tu… De verdad estas aquí– le decía con autentica sorpresa.

–Si prometes no volver a darme una bofetada puedo contestar que si princesa, si estoy viendo las mismas estrellas que tu y si, soy yo y aquí estoy– le contesto aun mirando aquellos ojos color turquesa que comenzaban a dejar salir un sinfín de lagrimas.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora al mismo tiempo que sentía como el calor de las mejillas de aquel idiota le invadía el cuerpo entero, había soñado tanto con aquel momento y todo sin importar cuantas veces se imagino que ellos eran dos personajes de sus mangas favoritos, el aquí y ahora era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o historia que había leído por los últimos 2 años que llevaba esperando a que regresara… y sin mas, sin importar ya nada ni nada… se lanzo a sus brazos y soltó todo el enojo, dolor y coraje que tenia en forma de pequeños golpes que daba en su pecho y cientos de lagrimas que bañaban la corbata roja que llevaba puesta en ese momento.

–Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota– le decía entre sollozos –Sabes lo preocupada que he estado todo este tiempo, sabes lo difícil que ha sido pasar estos dos años– gritaba –Idiota, Idiota… Te fuiste sin decir nada– le grito con todas sus fuerzas –Te fuiste… y… y… me dejaste sola– le recrimino –Me dejaste sola– le dijo con voz apenas audible.

–Yo… Erina… Lo siento ok– suspiro y puso su mano sobre los dorados cabellos de la chica para trata de calmarla con pequeñas caricias –No pensé que fuera a tardar tanto sabes, al inicio pensé que serian solo 6 meses, pero un lugar me llevo a otro y a otro y cuando mas quería tomar el primer vuelo de regreso, una voz me decía que aun no era suficiente–

–Suficiente que– le cuestiono con la voz golpeando su pecho.

–Suficientemente bueno para poder cocinarte un platillo que te hiciera decir "delicioso"–.

La chica separo su cabeza del pecho de Soma y observo como las mejillas del chico se equiparaban al color rojo de su cabello y no puedo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada.

–Entiende una cosa Soma, Jamás, pero jamás vas a lograr que diga que uno de tus platillos es delicioso– Soma iba a contestar, pero Erina le callo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios –Pero sabes, quiero que lo sigas intentando siempre y, sobre todo, que no vuelvas a irte, porque si quieres ser un graduado tienes a penas 2 meses para terminar el papeleo de dos años de atraso, así que empieza a trabajar plebeyo– y sin esperar una replica se dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar al barandal donde se encontraba minutos antes, cuando una mano la detuvo en seco.

–A donde crees que vas– le pregunto Soma, tomándola de la muñeca de su mano derecha.

–A seguir tomando un poco de aire fresco, tu baja a la fiesta, tu club de fans estará muy feliz de saber que ya estas aquí, o si quieres graduarte, ve y limpia ese despacho tuyo de una vez– se moría por decir otra cosa, por volver a saltar a sus brazos y pedirle que bailara con ella, quería dejar salir todo ese sentimiento, pero teniéndole allí de frente, su orgullo se desbordaba de igual forma que sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Bueno, entonces tendré que buscar a alguien que traiga un vestido tinto y tengas los ojos color violeta– Erina volteo a verlo con rostro de confusión –No creo que este corsage combine con alguien que no seas tu princesa– y sin esperar respuesta de la rubia, Soma coloco sobre la muñeca de esta un arreglo de flores rojas y lilas que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido –Tal vez sea un poco tarde para esto pero, Erina Nakiri, aceptarías ser mi paraje para el baile de graduación– le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Erina miraba con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lagrimas el arreglo que ahora se encontraba sobre tu muñeca y mirando con perplejidad todo lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta por primera vez del color de la corbata del chico.

–Tu corbata– dijo con la voz rota.

–Eh, bueno, espero que sea lo suficientemente tinta para combinar con tu vestido, Tadokoro me envió el color hace una semana y la verdad quiero ser modesto, pero sabes lo difícil que es encontrar todo esto cuando estas en medio de la Selva Maya– contesto rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo… –Y bueno… Que dices, aceptas o no, porque de verdad espero que digas que si, porque sino, ese vuelo de 15 horas no habrá tenido sentido–.

Aquello era irreal o por lo menos eso era lo que su mente le decía, porque por mas que lo viera, lo escuchara y lo pudiera tocar, su cabeza le gritaba que todo era parte de su imaginación, que era una alucinación provocada por el sentimiento de extrañarlo, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo y percibió como se la mano que aun sostenía su muñeca temblaba un poco, no pudo evitar que parte de su corazón se derritiera.

Allí frente a ella, estaba el idiota del que se había enamorado y le estaba pidiendo de la mejor forma en que pudiera hacerlo que fueran al baile juntos y se sentía tan tonta, porque quería gritar que si, pero nada salía de su boca, así que tomo una bocanada de aire y dejo que los nervios escaparan cuando exhalo todo.

Y cuando por fin algo se forma en su boca, no fuera la palabra que quería decir–Vas a bailar conmigo de verdad– le preguntó con vergüenza, pero por dentro se dio ella mismo un golpe e la cabeza.

Soma la miraba con un rostro lleno de incredulidad y solo pudo atinar a sonreír.

–Vamos a bailar juntos Hime-sama– El pelirrojo le tomo la mano y la apretó con cariño antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejar las luces del jardín encendidas.

–Bailemos–pensó Erina con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Fin…


End file.
